Corpus Chisti
by Alzahar
Summary: Un desvario personal sobre las fantasías de lo que es supuestamente prohibido y erróneo. La historia de un UA incompleta de un reverendo y su insaciable monaguillo.
1. Homilía

**Corpus Chisti**

Las insinuaciones del joven, sus contoneos, sus miradas cargadas de deseo llevaban al pastor todas las noches a masturbarse compulsivamente pensando en ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo adolescente. Su nuevo monaguillo le hacía perder la cabeza, despertarse todas las mañanas con una férrea erección. No había noche que no soñaba en tomar al joven entre sus sábanas y hacerle suyo durante la oscuridad hasta que se aprendiera de memoria los evangelio instruidos a golpe de penetración, pero lo que nunca llegó a pensar fue que el objeto de las depravaciones fuera él mismo.

Ese día, a primera hora, tenía que ejercer el oficio de la mañana, el muchacho no había aparecido, por lo que tuvo que prescindir de su ayuda. Durante los primero minutos del oficio todo fue como siempre, dar la bienvenida, los cánticos y rezo del padre nuestro.

Llegó la hora del sermón y se dispuso a caminar hasta el pulpito donde su cuerpo quedaba escondido tras un enorme atril decorado con elegantes telas que caía hasta el suelo. Como todos los días comenzó la homilía, esa semana tocaba hablar del pecado carnal fuera del matrimonio.

-Hermanos, podemos pensar que el amor fuera del matrimonio es algo hermoso, y es así, pero debemos respetar…- Su sangre se heló cuando sintió unas manos salir de debajo del atril y comenzar a hurgar bajo su hábito. Unas pequeñas manos que consiguieron penetrar dentro su sotana. No podía detenerse, todos verían que estaba con el miembro fuera y el lascivo monaguillo acariciando sus velludos testículos. -…respetar el santo sacramento del… matrimonio.-

No pareció que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, casi todos sus feligreses de las mañanas eran las ancianas del lugar, en busca de algo mejor que hacer que sentarse a hacer punto. Con todas sus fuerzas intento no excitarse, y mantener el falo en un tamaño mínimo, mas las pecaminosas manos del muchacho no tenían esa intención. Se movieron por la base, tan solo con las yemas, hasta alcanzar el cada vez más redondeado glande. –El matrimonio, santificado por… nuestro salvador…- Su boca se quedó abierta, pero no salieron palabras. La húmeda cavidad del muchacho había tomado posesión de su polla, y lamía como si fuera un cachorrito. La punta de la lengua recorría cada centímetro de su carne, marcando con saliva las venas que se inflaban con cada pulsación. –…No… entraremos en detalles de la vida de Cristo, con quien o no… se acostaba…. Perdón… amaba.- Las palabras erróneas levantaron murmullos, teniendo que agarrarse a los bordes del atril al sentirse dentro de la garganta de Will. Tan apretada como para estrangular y asfixiar su miembro, tan húmedo como para conseguir que la saliva de William resbalara por sus testículos. El menor agarró con la diestra sus huevos, masajeando estos al mismo tiempo que su cabeza tomaba un ritmo más acelerado.

El sermón se tornó más raudo, su voz sufría altibajos, gemidos que eran encubiertos con alabanzas al señor, gesticulando eufórico. Sus palabras elevaban de volumen, hasta los del último banco podían escuchar su homilía llenó de energía. Los dedos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba. Deseaba agarrar la cabeza del joven, y moverla de adelante atrás, mover sus caderas, follarse esa boquita hasta correrse en su boca. Sus fantasías volaban, pero la auténtica tortura era luchar para que no fueran descubiertos.

-¡DIOS… alabado!- Travieso, travieso le mordió la punta de la polla, provocando que Hannibal soltara un primer chorro de presemen, directo a la garganta del pecaminoso joven. Este succionó su polla como si fuera lo más delicioso que jamás había probado. Quería el resto, quería toda la leche de su pastor. –Levantémonos y alabemos al señor.- Tomó sus caderas, obligando al sacerdote a aferrarse con más energía y no dejar que Will lo meneara. Dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, su polla dura como la mismísima cruz, sufriendo palpitaciones, hormigueo, un gemido imposible de disimular y finalmente… un potente chorro de esperma vertiéndose en la deliciosa y pecaminosa boca del muchacho, el cual saboreó y trago como la buena putita que era. Retiró la boca con un hilo de semen uniendo la punta con sus labios, la cual recogió mirando desde el escondite a su nuevo padre.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, todos dieron por sentado que Hannibal en un momento de inspiración, se alzó en aclamo al señor. Pero nadie supo que bajo el atril y frente a todos unos hombres de Dios había recibido una mamada bajo la mirada del cristo crucificado.


	2. Confesionario

**Corpus Chisti 3**

La perdición con pantalones cortos y camisetas ceñidas, zapatillas de deporte, el joven Will, se paseaba por la sacristía ayudando al reverendo cada tarde en la preparación para el siguiente oficio. No volvieron a hablar de lo ocurrido hará ahora un par de semanas, pero de vez en cuando Hannibal descubría al muchacho mirándole con claro deseo en sus ojos azules. Procurando que los encuentros en los que estuvieran a solas fueran lo más breves posibles.

Como era habitual, dos horas entes del oficio, Hannibal dejaba la puerta de la iglesia abierta para cualquier fiel que desease recibir el perdón. Se sentaba en el confesionario, con una pequeña luz encendida y leía un buen libro a la espera de algún feligrés. El sonido del estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, alertó al hombre de la presencia de una persona en el templo. Esperó unos minutos y al ver que nadie tomaba asiento a su izquierda, abrió la puertecilla asomando la cabeza. Estaba tan vació como en un principio, por lo que retomó su lectura.

Olvidado ya la incertidumbre la puertecilla del confesionario se abrió y cerró con tanta velocidad dejando a Hannibal sin entender lo sucedido hasta ver a Will sentado sobre su regazo.

-William, ¿qué haces?- El libro cayó al suelo resbalando entre sus piernas, el muchacho apoyó las manos contra la pared del confesionario encerrando al reverendo entre sus brazos, presionando el cuerpo cristiano con su cintura.

-Ave María purissima… -Jadeó el monaguillo, jactándose sobre su cuello, pasó la lengua desde el alzacuellos y alcanzar su mentón.

-William, esto no tiene gracia. Detente antes que alguien entre.- Empujo al joven por la cintura, tratando de alejarlo de su propio cuerpo.

-No escuché quejas cuando le comí la polla padre.- Respondió pegándose como una lapa contra el reverendo. Moverlo se hacía tarea complicada, pues el cuerpo parecía pesado como una losa. Le arrancó el blanco alzacuellos de un mordisco, la acción descarada del muchacho le sacó un pesado suspiro.

-No me tienes de esta manera, Will. No puedes hacerlo... No debes hacerlo.- No podía negar lo que su instinto le exigía, las manos pasaron de querer alejarlo a captar la temperatura del joven cuerpo. –Eres un hermoso joven, puedes tener a cualquiera… Vete a buscar una muchacha de tu edad…-

-Y lo quiero a usted… dentro de mí.- Exhaló su aliento contra sus labios, en un claro acto de seducción. Una de las manos, en un descenso al ritmo de la conversación, se introdujo dentro del negro pantalón, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-¡Señor! Da…dame…. Fuerzas…- La tentación subida a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, frotando su descarada cadera, invocando el pecado dentro de la casa dedicada al culto de su Dios. La sensación de la tersa piel sobre sus manos, el calor que desprendía, contagiando su estado rápidamente al hombre de Dios. -¿Por… por qué me tientas?

-¿Acaso Jesús no se acostaba con una prostituta?- El falo de Hannibal pareció de entre la ropa, erecto, bien duro y las venas marcadas bajo la final piel, reclamando las atenciones de su joven amante. Con las dos manos enroscadas alrededor de su polla, las palmas subían y bajaban, una, dos, tres veces. Hannibal perdió la cuenta, ¿Qué importaba ya? ¿Qué importaba nada cuando sus manos ya estaban bajo la ropa del chico, disfrutando de la textura de su cuerpo nacido para el pecado?

-No soy una prostituta…-

-Eres mi prostituta.- Le interrumpió el descarado, atrapado sus labios en un asfixiante beso, penetrando en su boca, exigiendo su cuerpo como suyo. Lo sostuvo entre los brazos, rodeando la cintura con uno mientras el contrario lo despojaba de la camiseta. Lo empujó con más fuerza, separando su lampiño torso de él. Reclinado sobre el banco de madera, las manos de Hannibal se movían sobre su pecho como si fuera ciego y quisiera formas una imagen mental de su cuerpo gracias al tacto.

-Soy tuyo.- Murmuró al tomar las coloreadas mejillas, hundiendo su rostro contra el fino cuello. Tal era el sofoco dentro del confesionario que no se percataron del sonido de la puerta al abrirse, el padre escuchó el golpe seco de un bastón que se acercaba a donde estaban los dos amantes. –Silencio… William…- Susurró queriendo asegurarse de la presencia de una de las ancianas que solían ir a confesarse.

En aquel momento el miedo a ser descubiertos encendió la fogosidad del joven, que se escupió en la mano e impregno, lubricando el miembro erecto del padre. Cerró los ojos mordiendo sus labios reteniendo en su garganta el más lascivo y carnal gemido.

-Ave María Purissima.- Una voz anciana se escuchó a través de la rejilla por el cual los fieles se confesaban. Las apasionadas miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron dentro del pequeño habitáculo, y más que nunca Hannibal tuvo que contener sus sonidos.-

Inevitable, que William terminase ensartado en el endurecido miembro del padre, el sonido de una inspiración profunda por la boca del mayor, pudiera escucharse al otro lado del confesionario. La anciana pegó la oreja a la madera, cotilleando en saber que había producido aquel ruido.

-Hable hija… mía…. ¿Por qué…. Por qué… estás aquí?- Tapó la boca del niño, el maldito estuvo a punto de gemir. El ceño fruncido, la mirada clavada el uno en el otro, el sonido del aire saliendo con fuerza golpeando contra la santa mano. Cuando la vieja comenzó un relato aburrido de como robaba las recetas de las galletas a sus amigas de ganchillo. El acto se tornó prohibido, tan pasional que el mismo fuego del infierno ardía entre ellos.

El cuerpo del muchacho se movía de una manera acompasada, casi como una danza, su cintura se agitaba de manera circular, hincando las uñas sobre la sotana. Eran necesarios los quejidos a cada sentón del trasero de Will contra los muslos del reverendo.

Por su parte, el reverendo procuraba despachar con rapidez a la mujer. A la cual entre respiraciones agitadas e inspiraciones entrecortadas, le dio el perdón a cambio de tres padre nuestro. La anciana le dijo que sí a todo, pero se quedó pegada a la madera, cotilleando los sonidos que llegaban del interior.

La mano sobre la boca del joven terminó por relajarse, ya solo un par de dedos permanecieron en el interior. Por fin no hubo motivo por el cual reprimirse, la voz grave del padre se comenzó a escuchar en toda la iglesia, la cual ocultaba los dulces gemidos del adolescente.

-Pa…padre…. Más…. Fuerte….. más…. Profundo….- Su voz aniñada era como un taladro en la ya encendida mente del sacerdote.

-Venga pequeño… con más….. fuerza… ¡vamos!- Como si tuviera garras en vez de dedos, Hannibal guiaba cegado por los sonidos, y la calidez que se escurría entre los muslos.

Los sentones se tornaban más alocados, provocando que las pieles chocasen de manera muy sonora. Un gutural gemido dio a entender el final del hombre. Sus brazos se enroscaron como una serpiente alrededor del cuerpo, apretándolo contra si mismo. Los movimientos cesaron, pero eso no evito que su propio pecho quedase manchado por los fluidos del más joven.

-¿Pero como puedes ser tan pecaminoso y al mismo tiempo la fruta más dulce?- Se perdió entre caricias sobre las mejillas sonrosadas del muchacho, besando sus labios repetidas veces.

-Incluso la fruta más dulce y suculenta desea ser… amada padre…. –Su mirada acompañó los gestos que cubrían de atenciones y cariñosas caricias el cuerpo del mayor, hipnotizado por el momento. El secreto que ambos compartían. Quizás solo fueran palabras en los labios de un muchacho que deseaba las predilecciones y el cariño de un hombre.

Regalándose caricias sobre su cuerpo, tardaron unos minutos en salir. Cuando lo hicieron procuraron que todo quedara como estaba sin dejar pruebas de su pecaminoso y prohibido amor, pero lo que no contaron fue con la anciana que sentaba en la oscuridad de los últimos bancos los vio salir juntos.


	3. Púlpito

Tras lo acontecido días atrás dentro del confesionario, el reverendo Hannibal había tratado por todos los medios evitar quedar a solas con el jovencísimo William. Este siempre encontraba en momento para encontrarlo en los escasos momentos que quedaba solo. La sacristía antes y después del oficio solía ser los más vulnerables, pero el mayor se encargó de ponerle solución.

A los pocos días tres muchachos más aparecieron para oficiar de monaguillos, un gesto que Will tomó casi como un insulto.

-Padre, ¿cómo pretende que me tome esto?- Se acercó a él mientras en la sacristía preparaban la sagrada forma y el vino para el siguiente sermón.

-No sé a qué te refieres William.-

-A que desde que follamos no puede ni mirarme a los ojos y yo… le deseo.- Una fracción de segundo y el muchacho estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo adolescente, cargado de hormonas desprendía cierto calor, el calor propio del infierno, que desbordaba de pensamientos cargados de violencia y sexualidad al sacerdote.

-¡Suficiente¡- Susurró los suficientemente fuerte como para detener los pecaminoso actos del joven. Algo que el muchacho no se tomó del todo bien. Gracias a que fue cortado de raíz, ese día el oficio se celebró sin ninguna clase de sorpresa.

Al día siguiente todos los jóvenes estaban en la preparación de una misa que se celebraría al día siguiente de madrugada. El reverendo los había llamado para preparar el templo y organizarse, quería que saliera todo perfecto. Todos venían listos con sus hábitos, a excepción del padre que se dio el lujo de ir con su habitual ropa negra y alzacuellos.

-Padre, ¿podemos hablar?- Y ahí estaba el favorito de los cuatro, el hermoso joven de pelo rizado y ojos azulados, de pie frente a su mentor. Este respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. –Quiero disculparme si ayer fue mal educado, yo solo quiero….- Se fue levantado la túnica hasta por encima del pecho, para tortura de Hannibal el muchacho estaba completamente desnudo. -…que sepa que soy suyo. Ahora solo podrá pensar en mí durante nuestra práctica.- Ni pudo responder, ni agarrarlo e impedir que saliera con los demás al púlpito. Salió corriendo con las velas que colocaría sobre el sagrario.

Dejó al mayor con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo ayuda a un Dios que no hacía más que poderle frente a ese joven, y una incipiente erección que comenzaba a estrangularlo dentro de sus pantalones. Tras unos minutos salió con los demás al presbiterio, donde con una gran fuerza de voluntad, consiguió no mirarlo.

Tras los primeros minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos, debatieron como llevar a cabo el tan importante oficio, mas ¿qué importaba todo eso? Tenía Perséfone echo hombre delante de él, y en lo único que podía pensar era en arrancar su ropa y follárselo hasta que le suplicara detenerse… no, ni siquiera en ese momento lo haría.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desparecer, pasando a un plano secundario, oscureciéndose. Y en su primer plano, el joven, el cual parecía resplandecer sobre todos los demás. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, era voluntad divina, Dios lo había enviado, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Un pastor con una oveja descarriada, pero…

-¿Padre?- Uno de los jóvenes lo estaba mirando, pues desde hacía unos minutos, no miraba más que a William. –¿Ocurre al…?- La pregunta del muchacho quedó a medias al ver como el pastor se lanzaba contra el más hermosos de todo, dejando escapar un grito infantil, absurdo, quedando petrificado ante lo que vio.

El juego de miradas entre los dos amantes fue en aumento, excluyendo a todos los demás. Sin saber lo que acababa de provocar, William se encontró con el pecho contra el altar, escuchando sus propios latidos taladrándole la cabeza. La tela blanca se alzó por encima de su cabeza dejando al descubierto su desnudez, desencadenando otra serie de gritos entre los monaguillos presentes.

Hannibal agarró las firmes nalgas juveniles, separándolas clavando sus dedos. Dejó perfectamente al descubierto aquel pequeño y rosado ano. –Señor perdóname, porque he pecado.- La serpenteante lengua alcanzó el pequeño recoveco, llegando a notar un tono algo ácido sin importar lo más mínimo. Su lengua se movía por el interior y alrededores de la zona, motivando al novicio a protestar. –Pa…padre…. No….- En parte luchando por la vergüenza de estar delante de todos, en parte disfrutando de aquella misma situación. La fuerza del adulto le impedía moverse, tan solo tocaba con las puntas de los pies el suelo, y sus brazos no podía ejercer fuerza suficiente para alzarse. Sus manos se aferraban a la tela blanca del altar, gimoteando contra esta.

Lamió la zona usando la parte más ancha de su lengua, hasta dejarlo tan mojado que su saliva escurría por la parte trasera de los muslos, poniendo su piel de gallina debido al frío. –Un pastor debe marcar a su rebaño.- Hincó las uñas y los dientes sobre su piel, el gritó se escuchó con tal intensidad, que el primero de los monaguillos salió huyendo. Quedaban dos estupefactos, sin saber si quiera como reaccionar. Él mismo sentía dolor, el pantalón lo constriña, le hacía sentir en una cárcel, sentía la necesidad de liberarlo y marcarlo con su propios fluidos, dejar plasmado su aroma sobre su fuente de deseo y foco de obsesión.

El pulgar fue el primero en comprobar su textura interior, el primero en notar las paredes cernirse sobre su pulgar, sacándole una viciosa sonrisa. Rápidamente se unió un segundo hermano ante las reacciones contradictorias del monaguillo. El cerco de saliva sobre el mantel del altar le incitaban, sus vagas protestas e intentos de huidas le divertían. Incorporó su cuerpo, pegando el falo atrapado dentro de la ropa contra el trasero, donde los dedos comenzaron a apretar la próstata. Todo su cuerpo contra las nalgas, y el grito de placer del muchacho retumbó en el templo, haciendo huir al segundo de los chicos. Tan solo quedaba uno anclado al suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Qué sensación más agradable, tener un par de dedos dentro de su cuerpo, sentir sus sacudidas, luchando por separarse y al mismo tiempo gimiendo como una colegiala.

-Po…por favor… delante de ellos…. No…-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Mmm? … Llevas provocándome tanto… tiempo… -Muy, muy despacio aquellos dedos fueron reemplazados por lo que William pudo sentir un engordado glande. Miró por encima de su hombro, viendo la cara del descarriado párroco, notando al segundo como lo penetraba sin compasión. La abrasión de la polla desgarrando su culo, apenas sin lubricante, con tan solo un poco de saliva.

Su cuerpo se sacudía sobre el altar cada golpe que el mayor le daba, frotaba la mejilla contra la piedra, sintiendo el frío colarse hasta los huesos. Su cabeza se elevó mirando al frente, cuando Hannibal lo sujetó del pelo, dando inicio a una serie de embestidas a la cual más salvaje que la anterior.

La espalda del muchacho se arqueaba, en un intento de contorsionarse, darse la vuelta y poder huir o mirarlo a la cara, pues fuer lo que fuera lo que pretendiese era incapaz de hacer nada. El vaivén de su cadera incrustaba las caderas sobre el borde de la mesa, le molestaba las nalgas. Las abrió, desaparecía y volvía aparecer. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza, sus huevos chocaban contra su perfecto trasero.

En el momento que le agarró del pelo, la voz del muchacho atronó en todo el lugar santo, dándole igual al padre en que condiciones terminaba el muchacho. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudió al mayor, rellenando todo su culito de semen caliente.

-Esto… es lo que quería…. ¿Verdad?- Se acercó a su cuello, a susurrar sobre el jovencito, el cual temblaba con una mezcla de emoción y vergüenza.

-Yo… sí… pero no…él.- Fue cuando ambos miraron a su derecha donde el último muchacho todavía seguía de pie, como una estaca casi petrificado.

Fue en esa fracción de segundo cuando el padre se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido.


	4. Casa parroquial

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo su vida podía estar desvirtuando de aquella manera tan precipitada? Will cada vez pasa más tiempo con él, y en infinidad de ocasiones compartiendo su lecho durante toda la noche. El joven había adquirido la habilidad de colarse por las noche en su domicilio, a través de una de sus ventanas para ambos terminar desnudos iluminados tan solo por la tenue luz de la luna. Iluminando sus cuerpos desnudos, empapados en sudor, el reverendo Lecter sucumbió ante el lujurioso cuerpo del joven. Disfrutando de cada segundo a su lado.

Lo más extraño fue como lo sucedido con el resto de monaguillos quedó tapado por un muro de silencio. Nadie dijo nada, fue… como si nada hubiera pasado. O al menos eso pensaba Hannibal. Pues uno de los monaguillos, el último en irse corriendo, el que parecía disfrutar con el espectáculo ofrecido por Will y Hannibal, rompió el pacto entablando conversación con Will un día que terminaron el oficio y los dos muchachos se quitaban las sotanas blancas-

— Oye, Will…. —

— ¿Qué ocurre Matthew? — Respondió Will cuando aún se estaba cambiando de ropa.

— ….. Nada…. Nada, déjalo. — Parece que en el mismo instante se arrepintió apresurándose a guardar la túnica.

Esperando el momento idóneo, en el mismo momento que ambos se quedaron solos, Will le agarró del brazo y susurró, pues lo que tenía que decirle o podía salir de allí. — ¿Es sobre lo que pasó el otro día? — Lejos de parecer asustado o preocupado, la sonrisa de William se ensanchó hasta ruborizar al contrario.

Matthew no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir, siempre mirando por encima de su hombro esperando que nadie estuviera escuchando de manera casual o premeditadamente. Will entendió a la perfección.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo me folla? ¿Cómo me gusta el tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo? O…. ¿cómo me hace sentir su enorme polla cuando la tengo dentro? —

Matthew quedó con la boca abierta, notando como la garganta se le secaba y una incipiente erección se marcaba bajo el bañador. Al percatarse Will de ello, miró a su amigo y ni corto ni perezoso metió su mano agarrando su polla.

— Siento esto mismo… pero…. — Comenzó a mover su mano por todo el largo del miembro, satisfecho al escuchar los gemidos, que este trataba de silenciar con los labios apretados. — Pero puedo hacer algo mucho mejor…. —

Maldita noche calurosa, Hannibal se había deshecho de su camisa y estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Las ventanas abiertas de par en par, agradecido por la más que pobre brisa que corría esa noche. Sus pensamientos volaban al joven de pantalones cortos que había tomado como costumbre visitarle entrada la noche, pero hoy parecía que no. Sabía que el muchacho no podía escaparse siempre, por lo que trato de cerrar los ojos y perderse en su palacio mental, recordando la textura de su sedosa piel. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba dormido, soñando con aquel culito respingón que tan loca tenía su cabeza.

Una erección nocturna, no era nada extraño en un hombre, lo que si le resultó poco familiar era el sonido de dos voces que habitaban en su cuarto. Una de ellas era de Will, inconfundible, pero la segunda…

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí!? — Exclamó Hannibal incorporándose como un resorte al ver a un segundo joven sentado al borde de la cama, pidiendo explicaciones a su joven amante.

— Padre, cálmese… por favor… padre…. — El muy pillo sabía cómo tranquilizar al mayor, acariciando su mejilla con las manos, dejando infinidad de besos sobre su cuello. — Tan solo tiene curiosidad… y como ha sido tan bueno conmigo…. — Su pequeña mano, obligaba a recostar al reverendo contra la cama, bajo la incrédula mirada del padre Hannibal. Cuando iba a protestar sus labios se vieron inundados de una lengua que podría reconocerla sin siquiera despertarse.

Mathew observaba como Will podía controlar con tan sencillo gesto, cuando su corazón se aceleró hasta sentir las pulsaciones en sus oídos. Tomó el primer contacto con el mayor, ascendiendo con sus manos sobre sus espinillas. Se sorprendió como a diferencia de él y los chicos de su clase, ese hombre tenía el cuerpo cubierto de una capa de vello. Nada exagerado, era un hombre… todo lo que le había contado… todo… sentirlo… Hannibal levantó la cabeza para protestar, pero Will le impidió tal desfachatez. La juguetona mano, se perdió entre el vello púbico al tiempo que los rosados labios recorrían la marcada nuez, volviendo a tomar el control del hombre.

— Will…. ¿Por… por qué….?

— Ssshhhhhh… —

Cuatro manos sobre su cuerpo, dos lenguas caminando sobre su piel y el pantalón del pijama siendo retirado por una de las dos bocas. El cálido aliento de una de los dos, se posó sobre su generoso falo. El cual ya estaba más que erecto, ligeramente curvado y apuntado de manera grosera al techo. Los dos chicos compartieron una sonrisa en la oscuridad de la noche, compartieron un beso que Hannibal pudo ver al bajar la mirada, expresando su aprobación con un sonoro jadeo. Pero lo que nunca esperó fue que los dos, al mismo tiempo, lucharan por metérsela en la boca.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de tal manera que necesitó cubrirse la boca para evitar que aquel gemido se escuchase en todo el vecindario. Mordió con fuerza la almohada, escuchándose a si mismo como un animal. Se atrevió a mirar, las dos cabezas subían y bajaban, babeando el miembro, escurriendo su saliva por los testículos. Provocando que la polla estuviera tan dura que las venas se marcaban sobre la fina piel.

Hannibal apretaba la almohada con tal fuerza que sus dedos perdieron algo de color. Moviendo el vientre de manera vertiginosa debido a lo errático de su respiración, casi se podría decir que estaba hiperventilando. Entonces el juego cambió ligeramente. Will se dedicó a mamarle la polla como la fulanita que era, de una manera tan deliciosa, haciendo perder el sentido al reverendo, mientras Matthew intentaba contener dentro de su boca las dos pelotas del hombre.

Aquello era más de lo que Lecter podía resistir, corriéndose al instante dentro de la boquita del joven, este sonrió tragándose todo el regalo que su amante le ofrecía pero dejando algo para el neófito.

— Matthew… ven — Le tomó del mentón acercándolo a los restos de semen que quedaban. — Hazlo, como un perro.— Algo confuso y con cierta cara de desagrado le devolvió la mirada, solo necesito ver su sonrisa para obedecer. Sacando la lengua y desde la base recogió los grumos que quedaban, arrancando un profundo gemido del hombre que allí yacía.

— Jo padre… ¿Y ahora? — Durante unos minutos los dos muchachos se entretuvieron en dar lametones sobre el miembro, manteniéndolo duro y palpitante.

Como dos cachorritos, lo lamieron dejándolo sin un resto, sin un ápice de esperma pero perfecto para que uno de los dos fuera ensartado. Will sabía perfectamente lo que quería y tenía todo a su favor para gobernar con las dos personas que compartía la cama.

— Ahora, padre… quiero que Matthew vea como me folla un hombre adulto—

— Will, espera…. ¡Espera!— El mayor se incorporó de la cama, viendo como sus protestas caía en saco roto. Travieso el moreno, mientras Hannibal lo sostenía de la cintura, este se sentó sobre su erección, penetrándose hábilmente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

La frente del reverendo quedó pegada al perfecto pecho lampiño del niño, maldiciendo su debilidad, maldiciendo el tacto de su cuerpo, maldiciendo el dulce sabor de su cuerpo. Los dos cuerpos, ya conocidos, se acoplaban perfectamente, moviéndose acompasadamente. Compartiendo algo más que simples caricias. Los ojos azules del muchacho, atravesaban la oscuridad clavándose en los de Hannibal. El aliento de hombre, abandonaba su cuerpo para impregnarse sobre el pálido torso del joven.

— Esto…. No está bien…. Muchacho… mi muchacho…—

— Deje de pensar…. Solo… mmmhhh—

— So…solo puedo pensar en ti…— Los románticos susurros compartidos en aquella noche de verano, siendo testigo el segundo chico. Que sentado al borde de la cama, sufría un llamativo endurecimiento en su polla. Trató de calmarla con una tímida paja, a lo que Will al recordar su presencia, lo agarró de la mano y le colocó a su espalda. — Matthwe… por detrás…. Corre…—

No podía pensar, no podía dar una explicación a los que estaba sucediendo. De lo único que estaba seguro era de lo que tenía delante. Su jovencísimo amante aferrándose a su cuerpo, empujándolo con las manos hasta hacerle recostarse y el segundo muchacho a su espalda. No supo lo que estaban tramando, pero en el momento que noto, una segunda penetración en el precioso culo de Will supo que los dos estaban dentro de él.

Los labios de Hannibal se separaron dejando oír un delicioso gemido, era tan apretado, tan cálido, y ahora con el segundo miembro en Will, la sensación de estrechez se marcaba de tal forma que sin ser consciente de ello, las uñas del adulto se hundían en la delicada piel. Escuchaba los jadeos y susurros del chico nuevo, parecía estar acostumbrándose todavía a esta clase de experiencias. Fue cuando descubrió que le daba igual el otro, solo tenía ojos para Will, el cual se retorcía con espasmos y muecas de auténtico dolor.

— Will… mi pequeño… te duele… pa…paremos…—

— ¡No! ¡Seguir! ¡Me gusta!— Se sincronizaron a la perfección, Hannibal elevando y descendiendo la pelvis, Matthew embistiendo con la cara escondida entre sus omoplatos y Will… Willl regalaba sus más que edulcorados gemidos a los dos hombres que profanaban con cada vez menos miedo su interior.

El sonido de los muelles, frenéticos, el somier quejándose bajo los violentos movimientos de los cuerpo. No había cabida para nada más que no fueran jadeos, y alguna que otra maldición al airé fresco de la noches. Y los llantos de dos muchachos anunciaron al adulto que los jóvenes estaban exhaustos.

Los tres cuerpos desnudos cubiertos hasta la cintura, se abrazaban en silencio, uno a cada lado del reverendo. No necesitaban decir nada, las miradas y sonrisas protegidas por la oscuridad eran más que suficientes. Y entre aquel tórrido encuentro, el mayor no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Se había enamorado de un muchacho de 14 años…. Llegaría el momento de pagar por sus pecados… pero no esa noche.


End file.
